His Lucky Day
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: The cards Cana drew for Gray said it was his lucky day. That was the day Erza arrived at Fairy Tail. Inspired by the Tower of Heaven story arc. Can be seen as friendship or a bit romantic, whatever you prefer (I see it as friendship). Gray's point of view.


His Lucky Day

Summary: The cards Cana drew for Gray said it was his lucky day. That was the day Erza arrived at Fairy Tail. Inspired by the Tower of Heaven story arc. Can be seen as friendship or a bit romantic, whatever you prefer.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just thought I'd let you know that this story is meant to go along with the anime, but I've changed it a bit. Anyway, I hope you like it! Review please!**

Gray couldn't believe his day so far. He'd woken up from a night of sleep plagued with bad dreams; images of the demon Deliora ravaging his home, himself buried in the rubble of what used to be a house; basically all the things that really hit home. Usually he could just push it to the back of his mind and still have a good day, but today obviously wasn't one of those times.

He'd gone into the guild with his usual calm appearance, his nightmares momentarily forgotten. Then he'd reached for an apple on one of the tables, the darkest one on the top of the bunch, and felt another hand blocking his reach. Who else would it be but Mira?

Gray quickly jumped back, glaring at her. He scowled at the white-haired girl and snatched the apple from the table. "Watch it, Mira. I'm not in a good mood right now."

"When are you ever in a good mood?" Mira said back. "You're such a grump. Keep the apple. You need it more than I do. You're so scrawny."

Man that girl was annoying. She always acted all superior to him, and then baited him into attacking, even when he knew better. But Gray couldn't help it. He was angry from his dreams, and how unfair they were. He was angry that they had been real. So he looked at Mira and took a big bite of the apple, swallowing it quickly. "Perfect." He said. "Just what I needed to take you down."

Mira grinned. "Bring it on."

Gray rushed at her, throwing the apple on the table, and was starting to say "ice make-." when Mira moved and sent him flying back. He stood up and growled at her as he saw her standing perfectly relaxed, blowing on her nails and looking bored. He felt himself start to take off his shirt and forced himself to leave it on, but Mira noticed the slip.

"Can't beat me without stripping? You're such a perv."

Gray fought with everything he had to stay where he was. He really wanted to run at her, but he knew that would only make it easier for Mira.

Mira was only still for a second before she realized Gray wasn't going to rush forward again. Then she ran at him, her pleasure evident as she smiled at him cruelly.

"Ice make shield!" Gray cried. A thick circle of ice formed in front of him and he smiled back, confident in his protection.

But Mira didn't stop, just got that crazy light in her eyes as she started using her magic. She ran straight into Gray's shield with everything she had, and Gray was thrown backwards as his shield broke. He landed on his rear end a few feet away and stood up quickly.

Mira was still standing there with her fists ready, but she was hesitating. "Are you done already? I barely even hit you!"

Gray glared at her and got ready to use his Maker Magic again, but stopped at the last moment. "Yeah," he said, "I'm done." He walked back to the table, grabbed the apple, and threw it to Mira. Then he stalked out of the room. He didn't care if he looked weak. He needed to be alone.

* * *

He sat down by the water, his back to the gray wall. He was trying to relax, but failing miserably. His muscles were tense, fists clenched and chin jutted out as he glared at his reflection in the water. He hadn't been bothered like this in a while. Why did his dreams have to be so vivid?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly forcing his hands to lie flat. He also took off his shirt, folding it and placing it next to him. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall, forcing his mind to clear.

His eyes opened a few minutes later when he realized he wasn't alone. Makarov stood next to him, hands clasped behind him as he looked to the water. When Gray moved Makarov fixed his gaze on him.

"I'm sorry for walking off like that." He said.

Makarov raised his eyebrows. "Are you? I think you needed to leave when you did." He was quiet for a minute. "How are you now?"

Gray grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, standing up. "I'm fine Gramps. Just had a rough night for sleep."

Makarov looked like he didn't believe him, but didn't push him for answers. "If you ever need to talk…"

Gray smiled. "Thanks Gramps."

He nodded and walked away. "And Gray," he called over his shoulder. "Cana was looking for you."

Gray took another minute to relax and then started walking back towards the guild. He was met with a lot of looks when he entered, but he wasn't ashamed of running off. He'd needed time alone. Now his mind was clear, his dream as behind him as it ever would be.

Cana was sitting at a table by the counter, flipping over cards. Oh yeah, he thought. I owe her a juice. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and stopped walking when he didn't feel it. He felt again to make sure, and again he found nothing.

Cana looked up from her cards and up at him. "What's wrong Gray?" she asked.

He walked up to the table and sat down. "This has been a horrible day." He said, pouting slightly. So what if it was childish? He was a kid.

"Let me read some cards for you, kid." She said, gathering all her cards into a pile.

"You're not that much older than me." He pointed out.

She smirked. "That doesn't matter." She flipped over some cards and broke into a smile. "Looks like you're day's only gonna get better." She said.

He sat up and leaned closer to her, curious. "What do they say?"

"It's your lucky day."

He just stared at her for a minute. "There's gotta be some mistake, Cana. This is a terrible day. I had…" he couldn't mention nightmares. That would be too embarrassing. "I lost to Mira, and really quickly! And then I lost my wallet."

Cana took his exclamation in silence, just looking at him and finally placing a hand on his arm. "Look Gray, I don't make this stuff up. The cards say it's going to be your lucky day. From your day so far, you deserve it. Things can only get better."

He was about to respond when the door to the guild opened. Everyone turned to see who it was, and Gray turned around fully in his seat. He hadn't seen her before.

She had bright red hair cut around her shoulders, and wore a simple white dress. She was slender, with small arms and legs, her feet bare. But her face was what made him look at her so long. She had a white patch covering one eye, but the other burned with an intensity that made Gray look away after she met eyes with him. She'd obviously been through a lot.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" she asked. Her tone was polite but strong, like she expected to have to defend herself.

Makarov appeared next to the table Gray and Cana were sitting at. "Yes. How can we help you?"

"Rob told me to find you." She said.

Makarov looked stunned. "Rob? I haven't heard from him in… how is he?"

She looked down. "He's dead."

"Oh." Makarov said. He recovered quickly. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Erza Scarlet." She said it so forcefully, with her chin jutted out, that Gray knew she was strong. He could tell from the way she held herself. She'd been through a lot, but she still acted this way. That took strength.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." She said.

Gray turned back around in his seat and looked at Cana. "Think Gramps will let her join?" he asked quietly.

Cana studied the girl for a second before responding. "It looks like she needs a home." She said. "And a family. I don't doubt for a second that Makarov will take her in."

He smiled. "Good." Then he caught himself and took the expression off his face.

Makarov was talking with the girl quietly now, leading her towards the table Gray was sitting at. Oh boy.

"Erza, would you wait here for a minute? I just need to check something." He left her there and went upstairs, to who knows where.

Erza studied him closely. She looked ready to attack at any moment. Seriously, what had she been through?

"Hi." Gray said.

She nodded, leaning back in her chair and looking down at her lap, apparently deep in thought.

Cana looked at him and mouthed _talk to her._ He shook his head and she pointed to her cards forcefully.

Wait, she thought this girl was the reason his day was lucky? He shook his head again, but spoke. "So what kind of wizard are you?" he asked.

She looked up, surprised. "I'm not entirely sure. I'm still learning how to use my magic. What about you?" the question was hesitant, but it was something. At least she was willing to talk to him.

"Maker Magic. With ice."

She looked kind of confused, so he put his hands out flat over the table, palms up. "Ice-make sign." He closed his right hand, and when he opened it he held a small piece of ice, shaped like the Fairy Tail insignia.

Erza looked shocked for a moment. Then she wiped her face clear of emotion and nodded. "Impressive."

Gray exhaled slowly and looked around. Makarov was standing just behind the counter, peeking his head out and watching him. For some reason that made Gray angry. Why wasn't Gramps just talking to Erza himself?

He looked at her again and realized she was already lost in her thoughts, though she seemed perfectly aware of her surroundings. Maybe Gramps wanted to see if he could get her to open up. They were pretty close in terms of age. Or maybe he meant it to be Cana.

Gray stood up, leaving the ice structure on the table. "See you around." He said.

* * *

He went back to his spot by the water that evening, but stopped just before he got there. He heard a sound coming from there, something that sounded suspiciously like crying. He peered down at it and saw the girl sitting by the water's edge, holding her legs tightly against her and crying into them.

He started to walk away, but his foot knocked a pebble. It skittered away and she looked up, searching for the source of the sound. When she saw him she forcefully wiped at her eye and stood up, glowering.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was sharp, even though a moment before she had been crying. That girl was gone now, shoved back inside until she had privacy. Gray knew the feeling. Whenever he had nightmares about Deliora he had to hide his feelings from the others, putting on a smile. Fortunately, it only happened once in a while. He had no idea how many times Erza experienced it, or even what her experience was.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm leaving." He turned and moved a step, then turned back around. "I won't tell anyone you cried. I know what it's like to just need time to let everything out."

"You don't know anything!" she snapped. She sat back down, her back to him. She was in the same position she had been a moment before, but she wasn't crying now.

Gray sighed. This is a bad idea, he thought. But he did it anyway. He walked next to her and sat down beside her, his legs crossed. It dawned on him that at some point he'd lost his shirt, and maybe she thought that was a little weird. He didn't really care, but still.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Gray started talking again. "Fairy Tail is a great place. Everyone in the guild came here looking for a place to belong, or a family. And that's what we are."

She didn't look at him, just stayed in that same position while he spoke. Then she stood up and walked away. He watched as she left, and it looked like she wiped at her eye again, though he couldn't be sure.

He sat there and studied his reflection in the water. Maybe today hadn't started well. It had gone horribly, in fact. But his afternoon had been great. He'd found his wallet in the guild hall, and challenged Mira to a rematch that ended almost in a tie. And that girl, Erza… It couldn't be a coincidence that she came on the day Cana said would be lucky for him, could it? He didn't really believe in that stuff, but it gave him something to think about. No matter what, the guild would be more interesting with her as its newest member.

* * *

That memory of first meeting Erza ran through Gray's mind as he started to fight Fukuro, the owl-headed freak that swallowed Natsu. It was something he remembered fondly, and the only time for a while that he and Erza had somewhat gotten along. That next day she'd humiliated him in front of the guild, and they hadn't become friends for a few weeks after, constantly arguing.

Now he reflected on the girl he had come to know in the past few years, her inner strength. He finally understood what she had been through before coming to Fairy Tail, and he couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been. The respect he had for her grew when they got to the Tower of Heaven. But seeing her cry openly, and asking them to let her face Jellal alone… that made him angry. Not angry at her, but at the ones who had caused her so much pain. Erza should never have to cry again.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled.

Fukuro sent another flame attack at him. "Then I suggest you act quickly!"

Gray growled in frustration and took a deep breath, dodging the fire. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

It was one of his most powerful moves, and it managed to take down Fukuro. He threw up Natsu and collapsed.

Gray landed by Natsu and dragged him back to Simon, then tried to catch his breath. He felt drained, but he had to keep going: Erza needed him to.

"I never expected you to have that much power." Simon said. "Your bond with your friends makes you stronger."

Gray took it in silence. It was true. It had taken Erza a long time to realize it, but the four of them were especially strong because of their bonds with each other. Right now he was feeling the power of that bond, and it filled him with determination and strength.

I won't let you down Erza, he thought. I was told it was my lucky day when you arrived at Fairy Tail. Now I can see that it was. He clenched his teeth as he felt his last bit of energy leave him, and fell onto his back. No matter what happens, I'll always be there if you need me.


End file.
